USS George Hammond (NCC-76325)
The USS George Hammond (NCC-76325) formerly known as the USS Phoenix, sometimes referred to as the Hammond, was a ''Daedalus''-class warship in the 24th century. The Hammond was completed in 2384, and a member of the Second Tactical Wing. Placed under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter in 2384. The ship is named in honor of the legendary George S. Hammond, George Hammond died of a heart attack sometime in 2383. History The Hammond was active in 2384 and renamed from the Phoenix when Samantha Carter took command. Three years after the battle of Icarus base, the planet was attacked again by the Lucian Alliance and the Hammond helped defend the planet, beaming up any personnel they could, when they detected more Lucian Alliance warships, they escaped into warp and back to Starbase Atlantis. The George Hammond has a yellow 3-dimensional tactical map located at the back of the bridge. The ship was originally to be named the Phoenix, however after George S. Hammond died of a heart attack the ship was renamed in honor of him. Battle of P4X-351 In 2384 the George Hammond's first mission was to intercept a Romulan Valdore class Warbird, the Romulans were attacking the Federation starship ''USS Intrepid-A'' in orbit of P4X-351. The George Hammond dropped out of warp and the Intrepid was attacking a Romulan Valdore class Warbird. The Intrepid was able to fight off the Valdore class Warbird, giving the George Hammond time to fire quantum phasers and disabled the warbird's weapons. Saving the ''Intrepid'' from the Romulans. Later the Hammond towed the Intrepid back to Deep Space 9 using a tractor beam. Second Battle of Icarus Base When Icarus Base soon after came under attack by three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, the George Hammond, which was still in orbit at the time, intercepted the weapons fire from the enemy fleet and used phasers to repel the attacking force. However, numerous smaller craft, including Death Gliders and a Troop transport, were able to escape the battle and descend onto the planet's surface. To deal with these craft, F-302s were launched from the Hammond led by Captain Typhuss James Kira, which accompanied the F-302s stationed at Icarus Base. While the Hammond's shields were able to protect the ship against the onslaught, the Hammond still incurred moderate damage. When they detected more Lucian Alliance warships, the Hammond recalled all fighters and retreated into warp and back to Starbase Atlantis. Soon after the engagement's conclusion, General Samantha Carter informed O'Neill about the battle and the unknown status about Icarus Base's personnel, who had escaped to a Federation Galaxy class starship during the base's evacuation. During the attack and evacuation of Icarus Base, bunker-shielding technology inhibited the Hammond's ability to beam personnel off of the planet. Five hours after the battle the Hammond and the ''USS Intrepid-A'' returned to Kaleb II and found no Alliance forces near the planet and they found the missing Icarus Base personnel aboard a Galaxy class starship. Commanding officers *Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2384-present) First officers *Major Tyrone Franklin (2384-present) Known crew *Brigadier General Samantha Carter - Commanding officer *Major Tyrone Franklin - First officer *Major Kevin Marks - Pilot and Weapons officer *Captain Pat Meyers - Ship navigator (in an alternate timeline on the Phoenix) *Captain Dave Kleinman - Ship navigator Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the Phoenix was the sixth Daedalus-class warship given to General Carter to support the Atlantis expedition during and after the war with the Klingon Empire in the 25th century. The ship was rushed into service and many of the systems weren't fully operational. Many of the expedition members worked day and night to get the ship in working order. Once the new ship was ready, General Carter took command and flew the ship supported in an attempt to destroy the Klingon fleet and save human populations on planets throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Using guerrilla warfare tactics, Carter succeeded in destroying many Klingon ships by emerging from warp unleashing a volley of beam weapon attacks and fleeing back into warp. Fortunately, the Klingon fleet had sustained substantial losses. Major campaigns *Battle of P4X-351 (first mission, 2384) *Second Battle of Icarus Base (second mission, 2384) *Battle of the Phoenix (alternate timeline) Category:Daedalus class starships Category:Federation starships